Façon sexe
by Aya121
Summary: [One Shot] Musique... déhanchement... le reste à l'intérieur!


**- Façon sexe -**

**¤ Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**¤ ****Genre :** Song fic, pov, Yaoi.

**¤ Rating :** T (parce que **_ça va brûler_**)

**¤ Couple :** 1x2x1.

**¤ Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi.

**¤ Note :** Punaise, comme ces paroles collent trop bien à mon esprit yaoi GW, déjà le titre « Façon sexe »… (hey, suis pas obsédée, ou juste un peu…) !!! C'est une chanson de Tribal King, j'assure que seules les paroles comptent, car la chanson elle-même c'est pas mon rayon (je ne suis pas rap du tout).

Un grand merci à Mifibou d'avoir joué ma beta !!

**» » Bonne lecture… **

* * *

_AC 200 – 00h30 - Bruxelles – Boîte de nuit branchée._

Ce soir, nous sommes venus nous détendre ou plutôt nous éclater dans cette boîte de nuit : le « Neppa », c'est la plus branchée des boîtes de nuit bisexuelle du pays ! Super difficile d'y entrer mais quand vous avez un Winner dans la troupe, ça vous ouvre grand les portes.

Les corps s'affolent et se déhanchent sur la piste.

Tableau assez sensuel quand on y regarde bien, faut avoir l'œil connaisseur aussi.

Ces mouvements qui vous donnent l'envie de vous y mêler et d'emboîter le pas, lentement, sensuellement.

**Façon sexe**.

Les autres ont décidé de faire décor et moi je veux bouger, déhancher mon corps pour évacuer mon trop plein de tension qui me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Y a un moment que je n'ai plus croqué dans la pomme du sexe et je le ressens là, en observant cette piste.

Je suis en manque mais pas au point de baver sur une fille, je ne suis pas désespéré non plus. C'est que j'ai du goût et peut-être un peu trop raffiné, trop exigeant.

Vous ne me verrez pas ramener un blaireau, ou un fion douteux dans mon pieu. Même totalement bourré j'ai de la lucidité.

Et là… je suis sobre…

Bon, je ne vais pas me pourrir la soirée en glandant sur le coté, j'y suis, j'y vais.

**_Ma mission faire bouger sans tabou,  
Sans pression ni relâche jusqu'au bout,  
(vous partagez ma passion, cela vous donne des raisons)  
D'innover l'maximum sur cette piste,  
Allons jusqu'au summum, oui j'insiste,  
(effaçons toutes les tensions, ce soir, c'est dance hall à fond)_**

Je me suis glissé jusqu'au milieu de la piste.

Dans mon pantalon de cuir noir et ma chemise, aux 3/4 ouverte sur mon torse ferme et musclé tout en finesse, je prends le rythme de la musique.

Il faut y aller à fond et ne pas penser aux regards.

Ou alors ne penser qu'à eux, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Je sais quel pouvoir à mon corps sur les autres.

Alors s'il est en mouvement, en plein déhanchement…

Hmmm… ils me brûlent la peau, centre d'intérêt je suis.

Ma tresse bat la mesure et j'en donne le tempo.

Les vibrations des basses me chargent d'électricité.

J'ouvre mes prunelles améthyste sur ce qui m'entoure, je n'en perçois pas grand chose. Les lumières sont trop fortes, toutes tournées vers moi. J'attise la flamme du désir dans ma façon de bouger.

**Façon sexe**.

Ils veulent danser avec moi, me coller.

Je décolle, je ne suis pas sur la piste pour me faire accrocher.

Je suis félin prédateur.

Et non la proie.

Je suis carnassier et ne me laisse pas manger.

J'aime la domination.

Ici je domine leur excitation.

Dieu de la mort, devenu celui de la beauté vous consume.

__

Quand j'prends le mic, j'm'enflamme,  
J'vous sens bien hot mes gars,  
(c'est ça que j'veux, j'veux mettre le feu)  
J'sens la chaleur qui s'installe,  
Certains talents se dévoilent,  
(de mieux en mieux)  
Oh non

Je l'ai dans la peau, dans le sang.

Mes veines bouillonnent sous la chaleur.

Elle monte, monte, monte.

Se déhancher lascivement.

Mes mains caressent mes flans, cuisses, hanches, torse pour finir sur ma nuque.

J'ondule tel un serpent.

Les yeux mi-clos, ma bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Un gémissement pourrait y sortir si un corps venait m'onduler.

Qui en serait capable ?

Qui oserait toucher Shinigami dans sa transe.

Je me mords lalèvre inférieur, plus personne n'existe à part moi.

**Façon sexe**.

Mon rideau de mèches, couvre l'améthyste fiévreuse.

Améthyste enflammée.

Du feu de dieu.

Dieu de la mort.

Mortel excitation.

__

J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses fesses,  
Qu'les mecs oublient leurs complexes,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.  
Oui maintenant faut qu'ça bouge,  
Que tout le monde soit dans l'move,  
Façon sexe, oh ouais.

Un corps contre le mien.

Qui tente le diable ?

Deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Il ne me touche pas, me frôle, il sait quel rythme prendre.

Où aller, comment aller.

Doué…

Torse contre dos, corps mystérieux.

Très doué…

Des mains sur mes hanches sans y être. Un souffle sur ma nuque, délicieuse sensation.

L'une vient se perdre sur mes abdos moites de sueur.

**Façon sexe**.

Très doué au point que je désire m'y caler.

Il joue et recule, petit démon. On peut sentir son sourire taquin qui vient effleurer mon cou.

Je me cale ? Impossible, trop doué.

Me retourner ? Sans me tenir, il me tient.

_**  
Bouge ton boul mon babe, sur ce son, j't'emmène,  
(toute la piste est chaude, tous les mecs sont chauds)  
Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,  
(toute la piste est chaude, oh yeah)**_

De l'envie et du désir nous emprisonnent.

Profiteurs, profitons.

De mes doigts j'enlace les siens et les soudent à ma peau.

Frémissements ?

C'est doux mais rugueux.

Mains travailleuses qui en ont vu ?

Petites caresses circulaires du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles.

Il sait y faire.

Rotations de nos bassins sans contact.

**Façon sexe**.

C'est qu'il me ferait ronronner le con.

Il a le touché doué, pas comme mon dernier.

Là j'avais dû picoler au-delà de mes limites ou eu un passage de connerie dans le crâne.

On apprend toujours de ses erreurs ?

J'aurais bien voulu la zapper celle-là. Ne pas y repenser, simplement se concentrer sur ces petites dents.

Petites dents ?

Il veut se la jouer vampire, elles ne sont pas méchantes, elles connaissent leur boulot.

Mordille mon épaule et glisse au creux de mon cou.

Il essaie de partir pour un suçon ? Oh, non mon gars, t'abuses un peu trop. Tu veux me suçoter la gorge, montre moi ce que tu es…

Petits coup de hanches bien précis qui le déstabilisent un peu et je me trouve face à lui.

Un être descendu des cieux.

Mes mains vont se poser sur ses avant-bras, je m'approche encore et encore.

Moiteur contre moiteur.

Mes lèvres rencontrent une oreille.

- Une approche parfaite, qui d'autre que Heero Yuy pourrait la réussir.

- Petit dieu de la mort s'est laissé aller puisqu'il savait. N'est-ce pas que tu savais, _Duo_ ?

- J'ai vécu bien des choses avec toi, comment ne pas reconnaître ton corps, _ton doigté_…

Même avec la forte musique, nous nous murmurons ces quelques paroles.

Une main sur ma hanche et l'autre petite conquérante sur mon fessier et le caresse du pouce. Il désire que nos corps s'épousent et ils s'épousent.

**Façon sexe**.

- Suis-je à ton goût ex-petit soldat parfait ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je vais le découvrir…

Un bout de langue coquine humidifie le lobe de mon oreille, pas suffisant puisqu'il le prend entre ses lèvres, il déguste.

Je m'en mords les joues.

Puis se recule, ses lèvres s'étirent.

- Particulier, unique, mais pas assez pour être certain du goût.

Une de mes mains remonte son avant-bras, son épaule, sa nuque et mes doigts jouent avec les courts cheveux.

Oui, courts car il a comprit après la guerre l'utilité d'un coiffeur et les cheveux en pétard court c'est mieux qu'un nid.

__

Bouge ton boul mon babe, sur ce son j't'emmène,  
(bouge ton body, bouge ton body, yes, yes)  
Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,  
(dance with me, come on, come on, shake)

Les chocs de nos bassins qui se frottent l'un contre l'autre nous font soupirer. On en demande toujours plus, c'est chaud, très chaud.

Je penche la tête et viens respirer la douce fragrance de sa peau, au-delà de son eau de toilette je peux découvrir son coté épicé.

J'ai faim. _Faim de lui ?_

Je lèche légèrement sa peau en pressant ma langue le long de sa jugulaire, le pouls est rapide, et il retient un gémissement, je souris et souffle sur cette chair humide.

Mes lèvres font leur chemin jusqu'à cette petite parcelle de peau qui se révèle être sensible derrière l'oreille et j'y dépose un baiser.

Baiser qui survole sa mâchoire, sa joue, le coin des lèvres, ses lèvres.

Heero peut voir la lueur améthyste qui brille et comme pour prouver qu'il ne fait pas que subir, il presse sa bouche contre la mienne.

Nous ne fermons pas totalement nos yeux, nos regards restent ancrés l'un à l'autre.

Nos lèvres se touchent, se quittent, s'entrouvrent, jouent entre elles.

Cela dure longtemps.

Je n'entends plus la musique, où sommes-nous ?

Je sais simplement que le dernier mec auquel je pensais est en train de m'embrasser.

Me rouler un patin des plus délicieux.

Ses doigts se crispent et passent sous ma chemise.

Plus un seul espace entre nous.

__

Hey ho, c'est du son pour les go man,  
Hey ho, ce soir c'est pour les sexy boys,  
(danse sans complexe, oublie ton ex)  
Hey ho, du nouveau dans ta sono man,  
Hey ho, mon blase à moi c'est Many one,  
(je veux qu'ce soir, je veux)

Je ne danse plus.

Il ne danse plus.

Nous ne dansons plus.

L'amour.

Nous faisons l'amour à la musique.

Pas que physiquement.

J'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose en plus.

Ce petit quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore connu.

Shinigami ne peut pas vous dire ce que c'est.

Il ne le connaît pas.

Mais le découvre.

Après chaque chaleur nous rencontrons la froideur.

Mais mon matin ne sera pas froid.

Nous serons deux pour y veiller.

Un matin ?

Une journée ?

Une semaine ?

Et plus … si affinité ?

Rien n'a jamais collé entre Shinigami et Perfect Soldier.

Il serait temps que ça change.

A leur façon.

**Façon sexe**.

C'est un début comme un autre…

**† † OWARI † †**

* * *

_Ecrit les 23, 24, 25 octobre 2006. _

_Je dis tout de suite le « Neppa » n'existe pas. Pure invention. _

_J'ai modifié deux, trois mots 'femmes', 'dames'…etc en 'gars', 'mecs'…etc, parler de filles dans du yaoi, ça le ferait pas trop._

_Voici les paroles d'origines :_

**_Ma mission faire bouger sans tabou,_****_  
_****_Sans pression ni relâche jusqu'au bout,_****_  
_****_(vous partagez ma passion, cela vous donne des raisons)_****_  
_****_D'innover l'maximum sur cette piste,_****_  
_****_Allons jusqu'au summum, oui j'insiste,_****_  
_****_(effaçons toutes les tensions, ce soir, c'est dance hall à fond)_******

**_Quand j'prends le mic, j'm'enflamme,_****_  
_****_J'vous sens bien hot mes dames,_****_  
_****_(c'est ça que j'veux, j'veux mettre le feu)_****_  
_****_J'sens la chaleur qui s'installe,_****_  
_****_Certains talents se dévoilent,_****_  
_****_(de mieux en mieux)_****_  
_****_Oh non…_******

**_J'veux qu'tout le monde bouge ses fesses,_****_  
_****_Qu'les femmes oublient leurs complexes,_****_  
_****_Façon sexe, oh ouais._****_  
_****_Oui maintenant faut qu'ça bouge,_****_  
_****_Que tout le monde soit dans l'move,_****_  
_****_Façon sexe, oh ouais._******

**_Bouge ton boul' ma babe, sur ce son, j't'emmène,_****_  
_****_(toute la piste est chaude, toutes les meufs sont chaudes)_****_  
_****_Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,_****_  
_****_(toute la piste est chaude, oh yeah)_******

**_Bouge ton boul' ma babe, sur ce son j't'emmène,_****_  
_****_(bouge ton body, bouge ton body, yes, yes)_****_  
_****_Bouge ton body babe, sur mon flow sans gène,_****_  
_****_(dance with me, com on, com on, shake)_******

**_Hey ho, c'est du son pour les go man,_****_  
_****_Hey ho, ce soir c'est pour les sexy woman,_****_  
_****_(danse sans complexe, oublie ton ex)_****_  
_****_Hey ho, du nouveau dans ta sono man,_****_  
_****_Hey ho, mon blase à moi c'est Many one,_****_  
_****_(je veux qu'ce soir, je veux)_**

_Biz et à bientôt !_

**† **_Aya_ **†**

_Aurais-je le plaisir de recevoir des reviews ?_

_**¤ Beta :**_

_Mifibou : ce fut une joie pour moi de corriger ce petit moment de bonheur et de sensualité…petit car perso j'ai dévoré cette fic trop vite !_

_Qui dira qu'il ne veut pas une autre song fic de aya ?...pas moi !_

_biz_


End file.
